


Phone Call

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: Its been months since Dean had spoken to Sam but he remembered every last word, every last tone Sam had used. He had denied it but there was a bit of fear in Sams voice that he just couldn't shake.





	1. Chapter 1

Its been months since Dean had spoken to Sam but he remembered every last word, every last tone Sam had used. He had denied it but there was a bit of fear in Sams voice that he just couldn't shake. 

Dean wasn't sure what Sam was so afraid of, he was safe and having his normal life at Stanford. The worst that could happen to Sam there was that he would get a B instead of an A and as a result Sam would let himself just drown in sorrow and his general emoness. 

Dean was an idiot for ignoring the fear in his brothers voice, he should've said something because now...

Now Sam wasn't answering any of his phone calls and wasn't answering any of his texts. He could only hope that Sam just got mad at him and was ignoring him 

Maybe the kid was busy studying for finals, he always got completely entangled in studying and his research that he would be able to ignore everything else around him. Maybe he had turned his phone off and was ignoring everything else and would call him once the semester was over and studying was done. 

Maybe he should just go down there and find the kid in his dormitory and drag him out to beat him to the ground for worrying him and then hug him because fuck he is starting to get more and more worried with each passing minute that his brother wasn't answering or calling back.

Dean was ripped out of his thoughts when his cell phone suddenly rang. He immediately grabbed at it and stared at the caller id, he didn't know this number. 

He didn't care. He flipped open his phone and with a rough, brisk voice he said, "Hello?"

"My name is Doctor Sandra Robins, I am with the Palo Alto mortuary. We need you to come in and identify someone who we think is Sam Winchester."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn’t remember the drive down to Palo Alto. He didn’t remember getting there or reaching the mortuary. He didn’t remember showing his id and being lead to a cold room. 

He did remember standing next to the wall with doors, each one that would open would have a dead body behind them, he was used to seeing them. He was used to talking to doctors on hunts before being shown the dead bodies. 

The doctor pulled one of the doors open and gripped the handle before pulling it out. Gently they pulled the sheet back to reveal the dead body. 

Dean stared down at the body, not saying anything, barely seeing anything in front of him. He could hear the doctor saying something but it was like they were talking from under water. 

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't fucking breathe. His vision was blackening to a pinpoint in front of him until all he could see was the face of the body and all he could hear was his heart beating rapidly in his ears and chest. 

All he could see was his little brother as a kid, looking up at him with wide eyes. He remembered biking them to the hospital when Sam had broken his arm. 

He remembered shouting at Sam when he left, shouting how selfish he was and how he wasn't ever thinking about anything other than himself. 

He had apologized later, on the phone, but that had been the last time he had seen his brother face to face. 

And the guilt never went away, even when Sam assured him that it was alright. 

What was he supposed to do now? Was he supposed to sign something? Say something?

His hand fumbled for his phone, calling was out of the question. He didn't even look at the screen as he managed to type out his text and sent it to his dad. 

_Sam's dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 64/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 12/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have any requests you can send them.


End file.
